Just Another Regular Monday
by megan3
Summary: You'll just have to read and see. Sorry it took so long writers block
1. Default Chapter Title

Just Another Regular Monday  
  
Disowner: blah blah blah  
Quote: "If you're out there somewhere, somewhere  
I would give anything to know"  
~Sister Hazel~  
************************************************************************************  
Tyler sat quietly in his football uniform after his sweaty practice. He knew something was up with Val. She had been quiet on thier last date to Mario's, that was unlike her to be quiet after chemistry. Normally, after that class she raved about how mean Dr. Vanerio was. She seemed to have this nose that went past her chin and then buttoned down, supposedly she had had it done awhile ago. But the piont was he was worried about her, ever since last winter when Caite's dad died she had been a little more careful about everything. He didn't want her to have to worry about Brooke and her parents, and even Tyler, her boyfriend. He didn't need to be worried about and niether did anybody else besides maybe Caite. But Caite knew how to take care of herself if not Jaime knew how to take care of her.   
He was tired now, just thinking about everyone and then having to remember he had to study for bio was too much. The class he had to do good on to make it into Med School. So, he was going to have to study and then go check on his girlfriend, no matter how pschotic she may be at times he still loved Val. So he quickly got off his rear and walked to the showers to clean off. Thinking maybe Val wouldn't be as wierd, as she had been during the last few monthes, tonight.  
*************************************************************************************  
Jaime watched the graduation video as his mother and twin sisters kept saying how much thier little baby had grown up. Ophie and Cordie were just trying to embrass thier mother to no avail. That was one of the things that scared him about his mom, Cacelia, that she wasn't ever embrassed. No matter what anybody said or did she never cared. At the same time she reminded him a lot of Catie.   
As he thought this the camera kept zooming in and out as his mother kept saying how much this reminded her of her dreams. And he soon saw himself appear on camera. He laughed now out loud about the way he kept telling Ophie to leave his tassel alone.  
Soon though he walked off camera and put Val on. She was dressed in the robe, but had a short blue flowered skirt on underneath so her and Tyler, her boyfriend then and now, could go out and celebrate. "I just wanted to tell you, that you have been a great EMT, but you were always a wonderful friend. NowI think someone else has something more important to tell you," the young blonde said gently with a gleam of pleasure and hope in her eyes.   
Catie Roth walked slowly up to the front of the camera, looking differently thanthe rest of their friends. She was protesting agianst the system once agian. Instead of the sumber black robe she wore a purple robe that on the back had printed "I am the anti-system."  
She sheepishly smiled and then spoke more quietly than he had ever heard from her.  
Jaime you have been there for me through thick and then, better or for worse. She paused and quietly chuckled behind the back of her hand.  
I feel like I'm saying my wedding vows.   
The young man had to laugh at that comment due to the fact everyone that they had known in high school had said at one point or another that they acted like an old married couple. Who faught constantly and disagreed, but still loved and cared for each other no matter what had made them the way they were now.  
Catie pushed back a strand of her long hair off her face and played with her fingers before she could continue. Jaime knew she was nervous, and that wasn't very often for her. She had only fallen apart when she had heard about her dad and Val's. And that was a year ago, things hadn't been the same between them since then. He felt differently for her than he had before it was more of a compassion and a since of love than big brother thing.   
"So, I know you better than anyone else and my guess is that 4 years from now you will be watching this because Val, as promised, told you there is something intresting on it. Well, here it is.....I love you Jaime Waite, and I know you think that I'm brave. But I've got news for you I'm not. I protest the normalicy, becaue I'm afraid of being lost in the crowd. And the only reason I can tell you this is because maybe by the time we're 21 you will love me the same way I love you. Well, I'll see you soon and maybe if I'm lucky I can pull off the acting like we're just friends. Bye Jaime.  
*******************************************************************************  
Catie sat alone in hers and Val's small apartment on the East side of Seattle. She felt cold and alone, which wasn't that different from the way it was normally now. She watched the outside world from her bedroom window. Everythilng was busy and normal. It seemed as if nothing was wrong; except the bruise on her neck that kept growing and changing colors. It had happened agian, her mother had hit her agian. This time she aimed lower, for Catie almost always wore turtle necks in the winter and her long hair abony colored hair would cover the bruise mark.   
Catie watched an old woman cross the street and along the way drop an apple, just an apple. But to Catie it seemed like more, maybe her mother was the old woman who lost something along the way and at the time it was nothing. But in the end it made her a bad mother who was alone. The young woman almost felt sorry for the woman that scared her and raised her, but what would her pity do. It wouldn't stop the abuse and it wouldn't end her mother's rage. So agian she felt hopeless and without a friend.   
The cordless phone rang and disturbed her thoughts. Catie prayed silently that it wasn't her mother or a family member. She picked up the phone and put her regular voice on hoping the caller wouldn't know the difference in her change of voice.   
"Catie have you seen Val?"  
It was Tyler, he was the only person who would so bluntly ask that. None of their other friends would just say where is Val without even saying hello. Normally this would bother her, but now it seemed perfectly normal for the foursome. Catie would call thier apartment and ask for Jaime and Val and Jaime did the same. It was a sorta tradition now.   
"No. She's at cheerleading practice why?"  
"Ohh we had a date tonight it's our annivisary."  
"Ahh, well I'm sure she'll call Tyler and what did you get her?"  
Tyler sat at the other end of the phone and smiled at how Catie knew what he wanted to know. What would Val want, but this year he had everything planned out. And he didn't need Catie's expert advise.  
"It's a surprize. I'm sure you'll find out at 1 when she gets home."  
"Great my overly perky bestfriend is going to wake me up at 1 o'clock in the morning when I have an exam tomorrow."  
Tyler chuckled at Catie's persistant ever-lasting sarcasim and wit.  
"Bye Cat."  
"Ugh."  
Tyler knew the nickname bothered her and that's mainly why he did it. Jaime had made up the pet name when Ophie had bought Catie a cat for Christmas and she had named it William after Shakespear. It just seemed fit for Jaime to make the name her pet name.  
***********************************************************************************  
Brooke Linear laid down on the couch of her room. Ever since Val had left 3 years before they had moved back home and bought new stuff for the house included a grand piano for Brooke. Val had gotten a full scholarship to SU, so they had more money to spend without having to pay for Val.   
The young woman was waiting for a phone call from Nick and Ophie. They were all going to Seattle for the long weekend to see thier siblings. Nick and Brooke were disscussing dating, but at the moment were still just best buds. Amanda had moved last year back to New York after her mother got a job offer, so they packed up and left. Brooke and Mandy had kept in touch and since then she had gone to NY to visit.  
She was at home alone and really tired. She didn't feel like going this weekend since her birthday was next week, but her sister couldn't come and Tyler insisted. So, she Ophie and Nick would drive Brooke's Toyota to Seattle which was 4 hours away. They were leaving tomorrow, but she needed to hear from the other two to see what time. So here she was lying down when her doorbell rang. She groaned from exasperation of having to get up and answer the door to someone who should know better than to interupt her resting.   
Slowly she walked to the front door and opened it with annoyance.  
"Hey Brooke!"  
It was Ophie and Nick.  
"What are ya'll doing here, ya'll were supposed to call not come over?"  
"Gosh we love you too," Nick replied in a sarcastic, but still fun voice.  
"It's not that I just wanted to rest for the trip and our exam."  
"Anyway to the point, I think we should all go tomorrow as planned but leave early so we can surprize them. I wanna get a good picture of Jaime waking up for my project in photography."  
That didn't startle Brooke, that's just the person Ophie was. She loved her camera, her sister, Nick, and Brooke had all had to be the victims of her "projects". Brooke personaly thought it was a cover-up to get the most humilating pictures of her friends and family. But she always seemed to make an A in that class, which for her wasn't usual. She was alot like Catie and Jaime, but had a bit more colour to her. She was now dressed in knee high boots a yellow top that had in pink I am different, and then her long zebra printed skirt. But unlike just about everyone else with red hair she could carry it off with her personality.   
"Fine. What time do we leave?"  
"See that's the problem, we'll have to leave at 2 in the morning to get the really good pictures."  
"Are you nuts or on drugs?! Me Brooke Linear get up at 2 in the moring just to take pictures of Jaime and Val when they first get up.  
"Well yeah you get up for the squad. And Alex wants some copies."  
"I'll think about it.....NO.  
"Oh come on Brooke, please."  
"Fine but I call the back."  
**********************************************************************  
Jaime sat there staring at Catie and thinking about what he should do now......  
***********************************************************************  
See what happens with Val, Jaime, Tyler, Catie, and Brooke....  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Just Another Regualar Monday  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own of the In a Heartbeat characters. Shame I would have fun with them.   
Anyway I own nothing, but the idea for this story.  
Summary: This is a future fic about Caite, Jaime, Val, and Tyler. It starts off in 2004 and then into 2012. So   
this is probably going to be a long fic. If you have any suggestions just email me or put it in   
your review.  
****************************************************************  
Caite Roth sat on a bench in the middle of her college campus. She was tired and she felt dirty,   
her mother came in from Kingsport and made a fit about her room. She hated the way her mother  
could make her feel so inadequate. It wasn't like Martha had done anything special in her life  
or anything, but the way she made Caite see herself was horrid. Martha took pride in making her   
daughter feel like trash. It made her feel a little less depressed. She loved her 21 year old   
daughter, but Caite just reminded her so much of herself. And the more Caite became defiant and  
different the more she saw of herself.   
Val was in a hurry to class. It was one of her toughest...pre-med. But she saw her bestfriend  
and practically sister sitting on a bench wiping her eyes half heartedly. She knew Martha had  
come by the way Caite sat. It wasn't so obvious that someone who hadn't known her long would   
notice it was just something her and Caite had come up with when they had moved to college 3   
years ago. She knew if she was late Proffesor Hopkins was going to have a cow, but if she didn't  
help her best friend she wouldn't be able to concentrate on the subject anyway. So she walked   
over to the bench slowly and asked Caite if the seat was taken.  
"Only if you're happy and in a good mood then you can go away. Only lonely hearts allowed on this  
bench." Caite sighed inwardly, she knew Val was supposed to be in class and she needed to study  
for the exam that was comming up in that class, but she needed her. Martha made her feel like she   
was nothing. She knew her mother's past and everything that went with it. But she had always   
thought when she was little that her and her mother would always have a close relationship. That  
was true till her dad died last winter. Her mom came up for a visit and lashed all her anger out   
on Caite. She still had the bruise on her chest. Only Val and Jaime knew about that, and the   
young woman was determined to keep it that way. Turning her mother into the authorities was not a  
good idea. It would mean hurting all her siblings, all five of them. So, Caite would keep it in   
and try her best at living like she always had.  
"What about if it's your best friend and she wants to help you? Can she stay?"  
"Yeah I guess she can. I thought you had class today."  
"I do, but you're more important today."  
"You mean I'm not everyday. I'm offended, Val Linear.  
"Caite if you need to talk about it I'm here, you know that."  
"But?"  
"No but's just love for a friend."  
"You and your psch classes." Caite said with dramatic disgust.   
"Yeah I know, I'm wacked, but I was normal till I met you."  
"No harm there." The young woman tried hard to hide the pain, and for now she would try to be   
herself no matter how painful it was. She missed her father and the woman she had known as her  
mother. Even though one lived they weren't the same person. Her mom used to be the kind of mother  
everyone wanted; the one that baked the cookies, the one that went to all the PTA meetings no   
matter what, the same one that was always soo supportive. No her mother had changed into a cold  
spiteful woman that loved no one and was afriad to live. That was the mother she had now, but she  
would never let anyone know the fear she had of becoming the same woman later in life.   
"You wanna go get some coffee or something?"  
"Val you don't drink coffee."  
"I can try."  
"Yeah uh-huh.....Yeah let's go get something and then go see Jaime and Tyler."  
"Sounds good to me, Caite."  
********************************************************************  
Jaime Waitte grabbed a Coke from his and Tyler's small portable, okay cheap, refridgarator and   
walked into thier living area. He was going to finally going to watch his highschool graduation.   
It was three years ago, but he had never wanted to see it till Val had said something about what  
Caite had said to the camera. She had said it would be worth him looking at. So, here he was   
sitting on thier dark blue couch turning on the ancient VCR that went along great with everything  
in the room that was also ancient. Tyler had said why the heck haven't you watched it yet. He   
had been on his way out to football practice. That was one of the things he hated about Tyler,   
was that he never quit being Mr. Superhero. It must be in his blood or something, Jaime thought   
to himself.   
He turned the volume up to hear the tape that would change his life........  
**********************************************************************************************   
Sorry it's short. Would you please review and tell me what you think and if you like it. I   
really enjoy reading all the reviews I got from my other stories, so please give me your   
two-pence. Thanks!   
my email address is   
painter_416@hotmail.com   
if you wanna give me any suggestions or anything. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Just Another Regualar Monday  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own of the In a Heartbeat characters. Shame I would have fun with them.   
Anyway I own nothing, but the idea for this story. I also do not own any music I might use   
throughout this series. I will try to list the music and the artist at the bottom of each  
installment.  
Summary: This is a future fic about Caite, Jaime, Val, and Tyler. It starts off in 2004 and then into 2012. So   
this is probably going to be a long fic. If you have any suggestions just email me or put it in   
your review.  
*********************************************************************************************  
Jamie remembered his first time seeing Catie Shianna Roth. Nobody knew her real middle name   
other than him and her family. He had found out the day they had met. They were both in the   
office; him for his first day, her for violation of dress code. Her mother had walked in the  
small pale waiting area screaming her full name. Jaime had had a smirk on his face before the  
incident and then when he heard the name his grin came through his eyes. She had noticed and told  
him that they would have to be friends, cause she would kill anybody who told someone. And that  
he was too cute to kill anyway.   
Now sitting with his coke and a bag of popcorn he tried to see the same Catie in his mind that   
he had known then. At the time she had been alot shorter, hard to imagine he mused. Her hair had   
auburn streaks and her signature smirk was carried well by her face. The only thing that could  
give away her true happiness was those eyes of hers. They always seemed to contridict her, no   
matter how much she hated them for that. It was one of the things that made him love her, all   
those little contridictions she held in her.   
But now that was all going to be so damn complicated. He had loved her since the day he had met  
her, but it had been a brotherly sister thing till about 2 years ago. How was he going to tell   
her he loved her back without making it too weird or too normal? How was he going to say it?  
And how could he not tell her?   
It was movie night he knew, so he was going to have to go get Catie and then pick up a movie.   
They had seen every horror flic and now had moved onto the romantic comedeys much to Jaime's   
dislike. It had been Catie's choice and he knew she was doing it just to get under his skin so  
she could say poor baby I wish I could help, but she gets the movie anyway.   
So he got his jacket and his keys and left the old rugged apartment heading toward Catie's.  
**********************************************************************************************   
Catie stood by the bed trying to descide if she was going to crawl in it and cuddel her bare   
knees or grab the pillow and rip it to shreads. Ethier way she felt numb and alone, her best   
friend was nowhere to be found and Jaime was probably on his way over to pick her up. She knew  
it was raining; it always rained on her bad days. The weather had this way of complimenting her  
moods. Her atire matched the dreary mood as well. Her midnight blue sweater with a   
short black skirt with her hair in long black braids.   
She turned to her sponged blue and purple empty wall with the balcony. It was the deal they had   
made, her and Val, that she got the balcony and Val got the bathroom. There were two but one,   
Catie's, didn't have a shower. Which was fine with Catie, she liked taking baths better than   
showers. She would never tell Val that, but she was pretty sure Val already knew by her singing  
Colplay, Everclear, and Korn every time she got in.   
She wanted to stand in the rain now with the droplettes that decorated her hair and made her   
shiver. She loved the way it always seemed to surprize her when she smiled dispite herself at the  
smell. She and her family had had some intresting times in the rain. Her dad Will had been a  
weather man and his favorite weather was the rain. His second passion was poems, that was   
probably why she wanted to write. The way he would always smile and then quote on that was on the   
rain when he put her to bed while she was young. His favorite had been Oad to Fly, it hadn't been  
on rain or anything about the weather. She could almost hear her dad's voice and the gentelness that   
was forever in his eyes. She wanted to sit and cry till she couldn't see, but what would be the point  
he wasn't comming back and it wouldn't change her mother.   
So she walked to the balcony doors and opened then slightly, just enought to were she could get in.  
She walked out in the rain or and sat down on the chair Jaime had bought her for her 19 birthday.  
Then she heard it, it was the songs played by the city for the "youngsters" on the streets. It  
was Coldplay.  
Look at the stars  
how they shine for you  
and everything you do  
yeah they were all yellow  
Catie could hear the cars from her spot, how they sped home and back to work or to pick up thier  
childeren from day-care. She saw the motorcycle from the corner of her eye. She knew she should go  
and open the door for him, but she couldn't get herself to move from the chair. He had a key she  
assured herself for the millionth time.   
I came along   
I wrote a song for you  
and all the things you do  
and it was called yellow  
Jaime got to her apartment building and parked his bike in the little parking place in front of  
door. It had come to be his own spot over the years. He winked at the under-payed doorman that had  
come to know him. Bob had known for awhile about his infactuation with Catie. So they had a system  
of good and bad days. Good were winks bad were nods, they knew it was weird, but it fit them.  
so I took my turn   
what a thing to done  
and it was all yellow  
you're still  
yeah you're still   
turned to something beautiful  
you know  
yeah you know   
I love you so  
I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
what a thing to do  
cause you were all yellow  
I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
ohh what a thing to do   
and it was all yellow  
Jaime walked up the stairs and knocked her door that was painted blue, it was a comprimize. Val   
had wanted yellow and Catie wanted black so they went with blue. He knew she was on the balcony which  
meant she was thinking about her dad or her mom. So he put the round olden looking key in the lock  
walked to her room that was in the back. His grin was now fading with each quick step he took.   
you're still  
yeah you're still turned to something beautiful  
I let myself  
I let myself try  
it's true  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look at the stars   
and how they shine for you   
and all the things that you do  
"Catie"  
It was a breathless call, Catie knew it meant he was worried, but afraid to let her know that. He   
hadn't realized yet that she knew what every tone he used meant. He was unpredictable, but familar  
and it was so easy to read him when he didn't want you to.   
She walked back in her small room with her her hand in her hair so she would seem casual. It was  
hard to be casual with him now that they had known eachother so long. Even Val couldn't read her  
the way Jaime could. It was weird, Val was more of her opposite than her equal.  
"Jaime I'm okay..."  
Yeah right they both thought to themselves. Jaime didn't buy it anymore than Catie could lie abou  
it. She guessed that's why she had told him in the first place, because he knew her all too well to  
buy her lies of trying to hold it in.  
"Catie you're not okay. What happened? Did SHE come agian? Did she hit you? I'll kill her one day."  
"Jaime sometimes I wonder if you ever even need me to say anything."  
"Sorry guess I was jumping to conclusions agian huh."  
"Yeah you were, but they would be the right ones to jump to."  
"Ohh Catie, letme see it okay."  
She zipped down the back of the turtle neck, as she turned around. Jaime sucked in a quick breath.  
Nothing he had ever seen on her had been this bad. They had always been minor, but the size and the  
dark coloring contrasted so much with her own size and her milky coloring.   
"It doesn't hurt that bad you know," she lied through her teeth.  
He walked over to her not listening to the pleading in her voice to let it go. He barely touched   
the gruesome bruise before she shuddered and tried to back away. He just barely ran his finger tips   
over it, while she kept biting her lower lip trying to hold in the screams that stood in her throat.  
"Catie you're coming home with me tonight. We're going to rent a movie and eat soup and ice that.  
No buts or arguments."  
He was trying to stay on top of this, but he didn't want to not let her know he was worried. He  
loved her too much for that. He wanted to take her home and have her lay in his arms till it went   
away. He just wanted her pain to go away so he could see her smile at him through her eyes.  
"Okay, I'll leave a note for Ophie and Brooke so they know where I am."  
"Hurry and don't answer the phone if it rings. I'll pack for you."  
She nodded timidly and walked to the kitchen with her head high even though it was throbbing with   
a migrane. Her thoughts swam over her and Jaime on the couch trying to pretend nothing was wrong.  
But she knew Jaime would want to talk about it and she would just try, as usual, to ignore it.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Brooke walked back to her room with Ophie and Nick not far behind. They were going to stay for  
dinner agian. It was what they had done since last Fall they would come over and without caring  
if they had been invited or not stayed for dinner. Her parents had started calling them thier other  
childeren, and Nick and Ophie in return called them Mom and Dad. It didn't bother her anymore now.  
In fact she would lay down and take a nap while they listened to music or watched a movie. It was  
just now as normal as it used to be with Val. She missed her sister and her "other" sister more than  
anything she had thought possible. She was worried about auntie Catie, but could never find the words  
or courage to tell her.   
Nick sat down next to a sleepy eyed Brooke and grabbed her hand knowing she needed it. He had known  
about her worring since before she did. It was weird how they knew eachother's thought before the  
other one said anything.  
"Hey Oph can you put in Edwin MCcain?"  
"Not agian please," Brooke whined. She loved the cd, but Nick was so into it that whenever they  
came over the threesome would have to listen to it till the dinner "bell" rang, or more like Nick's  
stomache did.  
Ophie went over to the sound system and put in the comprimize, Dido. She loved Dido, yeah it was  
old, but it was alot better than the new space crap people had tastes for now days. Protozoa really  
got on her nerves especially the "The Universe is Ours".  
  
I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't wanna move a thing  
it might change my memory  
  
Ohh I am what I am  
I do what I want  
but I can't hide  
and I won't go  
and I won't sleep  
and I can't breathe  
till you're resting   
here with me  
  
and I won't live  
and I can't hide  
and I won't breathe  
until you're resting   
here with me  
  
And I don't wanna   
call my friends  
they might wake me   
from this dream  
The music was cut off by the sound of Flo, Brooke's cat. She had pawed the stop button agian. Val  
had taught her how to do that before she had left. It was Flo's way of telling you she was hungery.  
"Will that cat ever not be starving," Nick said in disgust. He had detested that feline since she  
had interupted Brooke and his supposed to be first kiss about a year ago.   
"I think she would have to live at the Kremlin before she wasn't."  
Ophie didn't apeciate her ethier, she had ruined her picture of Catie with dye in her hair by   
peeing on it. Catie in return addored the animal.  
"Guys she's just a cat, why do you both hate her so much," Brooke knew the answers to that, but   
it worried her what they might do to kill it one day.   
"You know why I wanna boil her alive," Ophie said in return. "I almost want to kill her more than  
Cordie."  
"What did she do now," Nick questioned. He didn't want to hear what his ex had done, but it was  
in his best intrest for his friend's sake.   
"She wants to come with us," Ophelia said with disgust.  
Brooke couldn't help but laugh out loud at this. She like Cordie almost as much as Ophie, because  
of the secrets she could keep and the sacrifices she could make. But the idea of Nick and her speaking  
politly to eachother for more than 3 minutes was a miracle much less in the morning all the way to  
Seattle.  
"How is that in the least bit funny," both of the teens asked simutainiously.  
"Because I can imagine Cordie trying to be polite and you two trying to think up ways to kill her  
without me noticing."  
"Very funny, now where's the hidden humor of this," Nick replied with a fierce tongue.  
"It's not really funny I just wanted to think of something to lighten the dark gloomy mood," Brooke  
replied oozing with sarcasim.  
"Hey, is anyone of my beautiful children home yet," Brooke's mother bellowed.   
"Yeah Mom in our room," Ophie screamed through the halls.   
***********************************************************************************************  
Tyler pulled on his letter jacket and his worried smile. He was worried about his Val and he needed  
to see her soon. It was thier anniversary right, so weren't they supposed to be together for this.  
He was nervous he kept telling himself.   
"She's probably just out shopping or at the lab working on a project," he tried to reassure himself.  
"Besides it gives me time to pick up the surprize and the ring," he thought with a cocky grin.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Sorry it's short. Would you please review and tell me what you think and if you like it. I   
really enjoy reading all the reviews I got from my other stories, so please give me your   
two-pence. Thanks!   
my email address is   
painter_416@hotmail.com   
if you wanna give me any suggestions or anything.   
The songs used in this installment are in order as featured:  
Coldplay-Yellow  
Dido-Here With Me (roswell theme song)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Just Another Regular Monday Chapter 04

Just Another Regualar Monday  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own of the In a Heartbeat characters. Shame I would have fun with them.   
Anyway I own nothing, but the idea for this story. I also do not own any music I might use   
throughout this series. I will try to list the music and the artist at the bottom of each  
installment.  
Summary: This is a future fic about Caite, Jaime, Val, and Tyler. It starts off in 2004 and then into 2012. So   
this is probably going to be a long fic. If you have any suggestions just email me or put it in   
your review.  
*********************************************************************************************  
Tyler pulled on his letter jacket and his worried smile. He was worried about his Val and he needed to see her soon. It was thier anniversary right, so weren't they supposed to be together for this.  
He was nervous he kept telling himself.   
"She's probably just out shopping or at the lab working on a project," he tried to reassure himself.  
"Besides it gives me time to pick up the surprize and the ring," he thought with a cocky grin.  
*************************************************************************************************   
Jamie carried the light girl down the hall and to the elevator for a ride home. He was worried  
about her and both of them knew it, but he couldn't help being excited about her spending the next  
few nights over. Her cold hands had found his shirt and was trying her best to twist it in her palms  
to keep warm. They kept meeting his stomach everytime she switched a position on the bike, which  
in this case didn't bother him other than the coldness of her hands.   
Catie was cold and tired, but she couldn't help but notice the slight change, okay radical change   
in her heartbeat. It was something she was almost used to when being around him. He just made her  
nervous and excited all at the same time. She knew it was love, but that was supposed to be for   
people who were good and always happy, not a gothic chick like herself.  
"I take it your cold huh."  
"How can you tell," Catie said with a smirk.  
"Well, for one you're hands are ice and your chattering teeth are giving my back a massage."  
"Ohh. Sorry."  
That's all she said for the 10 minute ride home. She was too tired to really talk about anything  
over the beating of the wind. Besides Jamie knew she had to think about things at the time. She would  
talk to him later about the video Val had told him about. Catie had remembered it was the day they  
had said they would do it.  
"Hey dork you ready? We're home!"  
"Yeah. Whatever."  
"I'll carry you in if you hurt."  
"Okay."  
Nothing really hurt anymore other than her neck and ribs, but everything else was just numb.   
With that he picked her up off the bike and walked her to the third floor of his small apartment.  
He found the key off his shirt and opened the door with little struggle. He walked to the common   
room and layed her on the comfy couch. Then turned and put in the tape she had made.  
"Jamie no you didn't."  
"Catie just watch okay then I'm going to make you some coffee and then get you ready for bed."  
"Boy that sounds promising", she replied with a smirk and a hint of a light in her eyes.  
  
Been running from   
this feeling for so long  
telling my heart  
I didn't need you   
pretending I was better off alone  
  
The tape started with a little fuzz in which Jamie took the liberty of putting Catie's legs on his lap for her comfort. He had it rewound so it would start at her confession. They watched as she poured out her heart and soul. Then where Cordie and Ophie had their fight over whether they should have put juice out for the baby or not, in it's place was Jamie. He had taken out the tape earlier and put it in Tyler's camcorder and taped his confession. Catie watched waiting for the line; "Catie I love you......as a sister and nothing more I hope you can except it."  
  
but I know that is just a lie  
so afraid of taking a chance agian  
so afraid of what I feel inside  
but I need to be next to you  
ohh I ohh I   
I need to share   
every breath with you  
  
Catie rubbed her eyes as she watched Jamie, her Jamie, walk up to the camera and fumble with his jacket. She watched in complete disbelief as he moved his hand through his already messy hair and mumbled the words that would forever change her life.   
  
ohh i ohh i  
I need to know  
I can see  
your smile each morning  
Look into your eyes   
each night  
for the rest of my life  
Near with me here with me  
I need to be next you   
  
"Catie, I love you and not the way you think I'm going to say. Yes I know you well too! I love you the way Tyler loves Val or the way Hank loves Jasmine. I love you so much that it's almost a part of me now. I remembered that line you read to me the day of your father's funeral. You said that with so much passion and courage and I didn't know what you had meant. Well now I do and I hope you still feel the same way you did. I'm going to go pick you up now and show you this tape and pray that I'm not humilating myself for nothing. Who knows maybe one day on a Regular everyday Monday we'll get married like you said you wanted when we watched Runaway Bride."  
Catie now sat in awe, she kept waiting to wake up and find herself in high school agian. She didn't know what to say or what to do. It was all so unlike anything she had experienced. No-one had ever made her feel like she was in Val's life before, where everything was just perfect like this moment was.   
"Well Catie?"  
Jamie was getting a little nervous, okay way understatment he thought to himself. This was more of the way he felt before he had kissed Maria, his kindergarden girlfriend.   
"Well Dork let's just say I expected less from you."  
"That's all you're going to say!"  
"Well unless you wanna talk some more before this...."  
Catie moved ever so slightly to brush her lips agianst his in a tender, but mouth watering embrace. She had never felt so safe and warm in her entire adult life, just the way he slid his hand to her waist gently and put the least amount of pressure there was suductive, but still familar. He knew how to kiss a girl that was for sure, she thought when they let it end.  
No-one said anything for a long time, they both were just trying to process everything into thier one track we're only going to be friends mode. Everything was still, but it wasn't the harsh quiet that every couple fears it was the comforting and loving one. Where everything is right and it's just lossing eachother.  
When something finally did move it had been the dog Midget. She, a three-year old dozen waited patiently for her master to fill her bowl and then rub her stomach. She often whined while be "patient", it was her way of checking to see if they hadn't forgotten her among the college air.   
"Yeah, Yeah girl I see ya."  
"Hi princess," Catie replied quietly.   
Jamie removed himself from Catie's small frame, and went to feed the mutt.   
*************************************************************************************  
Brooke sat at the front of the table with Ophie and Nick at both of her sides. Her parents, or rather thier parents, sat at the other head. Everything was passed except the turnip greens. Brooke knew she was supposed to eat them so she wouldn't risk getting collen cancer, but that mushy crap was too much to think about on top of eating her mother's badly burned casserole. She loved her mother, adored her mother, but this was too much. The idea of having to eat this only so she wouldn't hurt her mom's already overly-sensitive feelings was bull. The black crust and brown swiggly inside was enough to put her in the hospital for hernea. Okay so maybe she was just in a bad mood about the whole getting up early thing.  
"Brooke you okay? You know Juliet finally talked yesterday," Ophie remarked finally breaking the silence.  
"Ohh that is soo sweet", her mother replied with sincerity.  
Brooke often babysitted for the 4 month baby when Ophie and Cordilia were out with thier mother on the famous shopping trips. Juliet had been named by Jamie, they had decided on it since Ophilia and Cordilia went together ,along with William and Gweneth, so should Romeo and Juliet.William was Jaime's first name and then his little brother's namr was Romeo. His birthday was on Valentine's Day so it seemed fitting. And Gweneth was Jamie's youngest sister other than baby Jule.  
"Brooke your father and I have some news, we're adopting!  
The room quieted and the tension could easily be cut with a butter knife. Brooke's eyes widened and went back into her sockets, her parents were oblivios to it all, Nick sat trying to breathe, and Ophie smiled at the idea of a little baby she could call sissy.  
"I think that's a great idea mom, I mean you've done so well with your first 4", Ophie said with sincerity.  
"Yeah", Nick choked.  
"Are you increadibly and utterly insane or something!?!?"  
*************************************************************************************  
Hank and Jasmine sat on the orange seats of a busteling airport waiting for his best friend in the world, Tyler Connel, to come pick them up. He had come on recruiting buisiness, in other words trying to recruit ,the scared of commetment, Val Linear into getting engaged to the love of her life. It shouldn't be that hard he thought to himself.  
Jasmine fidgeted slightly as Hank moved to put his arm around her. She only fidgeted because of the coolness of his wedding ring. She was truly tired after 6 hours in the plane from Riley North Carolina to Seattle, and the pains of being 8 monthes pregnant weren't that great either. It was a girl and the name had already been decided years before she had been conceived, she was Maddison Valerie.  
Tyler Connel walked to the other side of the set of bright orange chairs to see his partner in crime. He waited anxiously for Hank and his wife to see him.  
"Hey stranger!" Jasmine squealed.  
"Hey you guys!"  
"Hi Connel!"  
The two young men grasped in a hug and through tearful smiles patted eachother on the back. When the hug broke off Tyler grabbed Jasmine's bags and led the couple to the car. Hank and Jasmine followed with Hank's bag and the labor bag just in case.   
************************************************************************************  
Sorry it's short. Would you please review and tell me what you think and if you like it. I   
really enjoy reading all the reviews I got from my other stories, so please give me your   
two-pence. Thanks!   
my email address is   
painter_416@hotmail.com   
if you wanna give me any suggestions or anything.   
The songs used in this installment are in order as featured:  
Coldplay-Yellow  
Dido-Here With Me (roswell theme song)  
Leigh Nash- Need to be Next to You  
Dexter 


	5. Just Another Regular Monday Chapter 05

Just Another Regualar Monday  
Installment 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own of the In a Heartbeat characters. Shame I would have fun with them.   
Anyway I own nothing, but the idea for this story. I also do not own any music I might use   
throughout this series. I will try to list the music and the artist at the bottom of each  
installment. And I do own the characters I add Ophie, Cordie, any animals, and any other characters that might pop up. If you want to use any of my characters email me or put it in your review and I'll give you "perrmission". Thanks for reading my nonsense creations.  
Summary: This is a future fic about Catie, Jamie, Val, Tyler, Brooke, Jasmine, and Hank. It starts off in 2004 and then into 2008. So   
this is probably going to be a long fic. If you have any suggestions just email me or put it in   
your review.  
*********************************************************************************************  
Hank and Jasmine sat on the orange seats of a busteling airport waiting for his best friend in the world, Tyler Connel, to come pick them up. He had come on recruiting buisiness, in other words trying to recruit ,the scared of commetment, Val Linear into getting engaged to the love of her life. It shouldn't be that hard he thought to himself.  
Jasmine fidgeted slightly as Hank moved to put his arm around her. She only fidgeted because of the coolness of his wedding ring. She was truly tired after 6 hours in the plane from Riley, North Carolina to Seattle, and the pains of being 8 monthes pregnant weren't that great either. It was a girl and the name had already been decided years before she had been conceived, she was Maddison Valerie.  
Tyler Connel walked to the other side of the set of bright orange chairs to see his partner in crime. He waited anxiously for Hank and his wife to see him.  
"Hey stranger!" Jasmine squealed.  
"Hey you guys!"  
"Hi Connel!"  
The two young men grasped in a hug and through tearful smiles patted eachother on the back. When the hug broke off Tyler grabbed Jasmine's bags and led the couple to the car. Hank and Jasmine followed with Hank's bag and the labor bag just in case.   
"How was your flight? That's great! Ohh Val will be so happy to see you guys." He was talking a mile a minute and it was painfully obvious he was worried and nervous about the night had in store.  
"Hold on lover boy, think slow, us pregnant women can't keep up."  
Her husband chuckled at that, but he remembered what it was like before he asked Jasmine. He had been a nervous wreck and Tyler and Val had told him to calm down and that everything would be fine. So now it was his turn to do the calming down.  
"Tyler what are you worried about? You guys have been dating for years, and she loves you."  
"I vaguely remember that speech Mr. I'm Married and I don't have to worry about this anymore."  
"No I have to worry about making the tempermental change my attitude every ten minutes mommy happy."  
"Ugh, you get pregnant and see how you act Mr. you have two legs you get your own water."  
"That would be something to see. I would pay big bucks to see that fiasco," Tyler retorted.  
"Fine when your wife gets pregnant I want you to go through the stages with her. I'm talking buying a belly, throwing up with her in the morning, and not driving when she gets too big to fit behind the wheel."  
Hank was cracking up at the idea of seeing his best friend walking around downtown Seattle with a belly of foam and a prenatial clothing on. The idea was to humerous not to be made fun of.  
"Well Tyler what are you gonna do when she goes into labor."  
"Shut-up Hank," Tyler said while cocking his head. " I never said I was going to do it."  
"Ohh but you will when I tell your wife about the deal."  
"First off I don't have a wife, yet, secondly I wouldn't fit into those big clothes you have to wear, and thirdly are you insane."  
"Don't worry Ty she's been like this ever since she started taking the prenatial vitamens."   
************************************************************************************  
Val Linear walked through her bedroom door brushing her wetened blonde hair with her fingers. She was tired from a long day of classes and trying to take care of her best friend who had left a note that she had gone home with Jamie. "Those two! They just need to get it over with already. People already have pools going as to when they're gonna get together." she thought exasperatedly to herself. She turned around before her mirror, her shoulder length hair needed a trim and her sweater jeans look was boring. But that was the price of 4 years of pre-med, it was a wonder Tyler never complained about it.   
Princess, the three-year old gray persian, meowed of hunger and interupted her gazing. Val bounced to the kitchen to feed the watery wet food to the cat. It was her anniversary and she was feeding a cat wet food. "What a pathetic useless day", she thought out loud.   
The purple phone sang it's calling and screamed for the young woman to pick it up. She walked with her hair in a mess on top of her head and picked up the phone and tried in vain to sound like she was happy. .  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Val it's your sister."  
"Which one", she teased. Brooke had spent countless hours talking to her about how big and unusual thier family was.   
"Funny, but here's the news." Brooke took a deep breath and before she could spill the scoop Val impatiently interupted.  
"Well?  
"Mom and Dad are adopting!" She said with exhaustion.  
There was complete and utter silence over the phone. No-one said anything and everything seemed to be going in slow motion on both sides of the phone. After a few minutes of hard breathing and screaming thinking Val spoke in her rational and calm sisterly voice she had practiced on every day for years.  
"Well here's another intresting thing to write in our scrap books."  
Brooke took a second to digest the one-liner Val, her over-achieving sister from Mars, had just said. She didn't want to really think it was going to happen, but if Val was normal with it, it was downhill.  
"Are you insane, I mean I know they are and Nick and Ophie are! What the heck is happening to this world?!? Am I the only sane human being?!? Life is too short and complicated and now this!"  
"Brooke stop being so dramatic! It's okay, I mean we don't know whether it's a baby or a teenager."   
"You mean to tell me you're okay with this?!"  
"Brooke, think through this rationally. They're great parents, and kids need parents, so there ya go."   
"Ugh! They're almost 55 already and by the time the kid is 17 Mom and Dad will be seniors!"  
A beep chimed in before Val could give her thought through retort.  
"Brooke hold on that's probably Tyler saying he can't make it tonight."  
Val pushed the yellowed with age button and said her hello.  
"Val?"  
"Tyler. Lemme guess, you have to study tonight and you're really sorry, but somehow you'll make it up to me. Am I right?"  
"You know me too well. Love you."  
"Love you too."  
"See ya tommorrow. And I'll call you before I go to bed."  
********************************************************************************  
Brooke finally hung up the phone with her sister after argueing about the new crisis in her life. She needed to get to bed soon if she was going to wake up for Ophie and Nick's story and pictures. Her blue bedspread gave a refuge to her sore back. Coach Marshal had been especailly hard on them today since thier huge running meet was coming up fast. It was where the colleges all came and watched and offered scholarships to the best performers. Track was her sport since "Auntie" Catie had talked her out of cheerleading, besides the idea of cheering for pathetic jocks was beyond gross worthy. Her head was throbbing and it was hitting the pillow when her window opened and in came Cordelia, Ophie's twin sister.   
"Hey Brooke sorry it's late, but I heard the news and thought you needed an understanding friend," she put major imphesis on the word understanding. She and her sister Ophie, though they looked alike, they often had nothing in common.  
"Hey Cordie. Yeah, the idea of having another sibling and one that will be so much younger than I am is depressing and way too much drama for one weekend."  
Cordie stepped into the room and sat on the window seat keeping her distance, but still being there. Her and Brooke hadn't been best friends or even friends for very long. So it was best just to act comforting and distant.  
"I'm just tired and need some sleep and tomorrow I can digest this," Brooke thought oud loud.  
"Okay well I just came to check on you."  
"Why don't you just stay the night; we both have to wake up early any way."  
"Sure."  
She went to the guest bed and laid her head on the pillow and thought about Brooke and how they were almost the same. She would never tell Brooke or anyone these thoughts, but it was true. They both had too many siblings, despite the fact that Cordie's were bioligical, and they each had loved and lost.   
"Cordie night and thanks for worrying."  
"No problem. See ya bright and early," Cordelia replied in dismay.  
**************************************************************************************  
Catie tried in vain to call Tyler and tell him that Val was at home.   
"Idiot, he left his cell phone off," she thought silently.  
"Catie you hungery?"  
"Would you stop babying me already? I'm not in a full body cast you know."  
"Sorry...but I'm ordering the pizza anyways."  
"Great comback Jamie."  
"I knew you would think so. Now do you want pepperoni's, or anchovies, or hamburger."  
"Jamie Hamlet Waitte I'm still a vegetarian."  
"Ohh damn I thought maybe that would change since yesterday...I'm not ordering the pinnapple crap."  
"Fine order me a salad."   
"Whatever, do you want pinapple in that dearest," he said with oozing with sarcasim.  
"Jamie come here and shut-up."  
"Okay Mommy," he said with a mock of enthusasim.  
Jamie walked over to Catie and sat down next to her feet and put them gently into his lap.  
"I think I love you so what am I so afraid of, of a love I'm not so sure of," he sang pathetically.  
Catie's giggle started bubbling in her throat till she could no longer contain herself.  
"That is the stupidest thing you have ever sang in your life. You don't even like David Cassidy."  
"It fit the moment," he replied with a breath taking grin and his brown chocholaty eyes lit with contentment.  
"You are so....."  
"Charming, cute, interesting, handsome, funny, lovable, warm-hearted, daring but safe."  
"Not quite."  
"Well I love you too," he said sarcastically and with a small grin just to let her know he really did. He got up with that and walked over to the other side of the couch and put her head in his lap and took her small hand in his.   
"I'm hungry."  
Jamie laughed whole-heartedly and then leaned over and kissed her with all he felt and all that he could ever feel for one person. She in return kissed as passionatly as him and enjoyed it as much as her new found , or rather old found, lover did. When the kiss naturally ended she looked up at him and smiled as brightly as Val did when she saw Tyler.   
"Ohh gosh we're going to turn into those old lovey-dovey annoying as hell couples aren't we," she whined.  
"Maybe....you gotta a problem with that?"  
"But won't it ruin that whole tough boy attitude you've been working on since you could ride a....Barbie Car," she teased with a glitter in her hazel eyes.  
"Mom showed you those Barbie car pictures didn't she!"  
"No Ophie and Cordie did." She started to giggle as she remembered Jamie, her Jamie, in the pink and purple Barbie car sticking two thumbs up.  
"Well you know me always a rebel."  
"Yeah and without a cause too."  
"So whatcha think about cooking me some spaggetti." She said after a moment of silence.  
"Do you want pinnapples?" The story behind the pinapples had been what made him realize he was in love with one Catie Roth. She had ordered a pizza with pinapples and cheese and was nibbling on it when the pinapple juice squirted onto a bussiness man's suit. She had said oops and I hope you don't need that today. Her nose had crinkled and it was the way she had held back the laugh and had made a face of apolgy, but her eyes had hinted of inside laughter and embarrassment. That's the moment he had known, but he would her that when they were old a gray. But for now they would deal with her mom and his little annoying sisters. He also needed to call his mom and see when Ophie and Cordelia were ariving and check on the baby.   
************************************************************************************  
Tyler, Hank, and Jasmine entered the couple's hotel room and started to unpack the luggage into the chest drawers and then hang the clothes. All were tired, but they had a long night ahead of them. The plan was to call Val and tell her to go to her car and dial Tyler's cell phone number and follow his directions to the Plaza hotel where she would find Jamie and Jasmine waiting for her and they would give her directions to the courtyard of thier campus. At the courtyard the flood lights would turn on and out come Tyler with a picnic basket and a bottle of wine. He would give her the necklace he had bought for her birthday and say happy anniversary. She would probably be a bit disappionted, but like Val wouldn't show it. Then he would take her to the rented theater, his step-father had bought for the night, and show her slides of thier childhood and pictures of them now. Catie and Hank would come in through the rear entrance and carry in the ring and the roses. That's when he would kneel and pop the question, and like Val she would smile through tears and then loose it when she saw the two carat diamond ring. The ring had been his grandmother's and then added on by his mother for this. Now all he had to do was call Catie and Jamie and tell them the long and thought through plan.  
"Ty call Jamie and Catie already, you've gotta get Val to the hotel by ten otherwise the courtyard lights won't turn on a elevenas planned."  
He picked up the phone as advised by Hank and called the dueo. Jamie picked up and seemed to be a little preoccupied.  
"Hey Tyler, can you wait a sec Catie just threw some spaggetti at me?"  
"Huh?"  
"Ohh Catie's spending the night and we're having a food fight, because she's mad that I didn't tell her that she had to make the desert."  
"But Cate hates to cook."  
"That's the point. Anyway what's up? Catie stop it's Tyler." he yelled to the young woman.  
"Ohh can you be at the Plaza hotel in twenty minutes?"  
"Why?"  
Tyler then explained the plan and then had to talk to Catie and explain it all over agian. She of course wanted to know why she hadn't been notified of this when everyone else was. Jamie answered that for her, she couldn't keep a secret from Val especially this one.  
*******************************************************************************  
Val was sleeping in her bed when she was awakened by her phone. The yellow room made everything seem hazy to her already tired mind. She was exhausted and the idea that the person on the other line didn't know this was revolting. All she wanted to do was sleep and then wake up when it was tomorrow.  
"Val? It's Catie can you meet me at the Plaza hotel in ten minutes?"  
"Catie Roth where are you?"  
"At the hotel and you need to be here before it closes it's doors to the public."  
"Fine I'll be there soon."  
They both hung up and Catie went to see Tyler in the room and tell Jasmine and Jamie to get ready. The plan had changed when Catie pointed out that it would be stupid to tell Val to call Tyler, since Val already knew Tyler's cell phone number by heart.  
Val got in her car, after changing fast into a short red dress and putting her hair into a small bun, and drove as fast as she could to the Plaza hotel, her curiosity was realing so to tune out her brain she turned on the radio and turned to music up as loud as she could stand. It was a song she had heard with Tyler at their prom. So she changed the channel to a song she had never heard before. It was an oldie that her mom used to sing to her when she was picked on by the kindergarden boy, that she had later found out, was trying to flirt with her.  
  
I need love love  
to ease my mind  
I need to find find   
someone to call mine  
  
She turned into the Plaza's parking lot and walked to the ushered doors and walked through the already opened doors. She walked to the lobby and asked the secertary if Catie Roth was waiting for a Val Linear. The young brunette woman replied sweetly that Catie was not waiting, but a Jamie Waite was. He was in the smaller lobby to the back. Val walked to the lobby and found Jamie sitting on a bench with a purple flower and a note. "Hey Val, Catie couldn't make so she sent me. She said she was supposed to give you this, and directions to go to the next bench." "Jamie what the heck is going on?" "My lips are sealed." Val walked to the next bench and found Jasmine with a yellow flower and yet another note. Val squealed and hugged her best friend, other than Catie, and again asked what was happening and got the same reply.  
  
but mamma said   
can't hurry love  
no ya'll just have to wait  
she said love don't come easy  
it's a game of give and take  
I can't hurry love  
no ya'll just have to wait  
you gotta trust good time   
no matter how long it takes  
  
Val read the note and followed the instructions by taking Jamie and Jasmine to the campus and going to the courtyard, where they stood in the dark for a few minutes with a flashlight Jamie supplied. The floodlights were suddenly on and Tyler walked from the North side of the campus towards her holding a basket and a bottle of wine. She smiled and turned to look for Jamie and Jasmine, but they had already disappeared. Tyler walked to her and kissed her on the forehead and laid down the checkered blanket.   
"Tyler Connel what a surprize," she said with a mock of sarcasim and a hint of pleasure.  
"Happy anniversary, he said while popping the wine corck and thrusting the jewlery box in her hand.  
  
but how many heartaches   
must I stand  
before I find a love   
to let me live again  
right now the only thing  
that keeps me hangin' on  
when I feel my strength  
yeah it's almost gone  
  
Her heart skipped a beat,"this is it," she thought. This is the moment I've waited for my entire life and he isn't even down on one knee and isn't giving me the speech where he begs that I make him happy for the rest of his life and marry him. She decided to open the box since it was obvious Tyler wasn't. She sucked in a breath and let it go smally as to not show the dissappiontment in the silver and pearl necklace. It was enchanting, but not what she was expecting.   
"Thank you Tyler," she said with as much enthusiasim she could muster. She leaned and gave him a small peck and took a sip of wine.  
  
I remember mamma said  
can't hurry love  
no ya'll just have to wait  
she said love don't come easy  
it's a game of give and take  
  
Tyler and Val quickly finished dinner and he took her hand and walked her to his car. She asked where they were going, but got no reply. So she got in and turned on the cd she had bought for him. He drove to the little theater and opened her passenger door, he was nervous as hell. She could tell he looked pale, but she thought nothing of it. He clasped her hand in his and walked her to the room where his life would change forever. "Ohh please let her say yes," he silently prayed.  
  
Ohh why must I wait  
how much more can I take  
before love will lives  
cause my heart to break  
now I can't bear to live my life alone  
I've grown impatient for a love to call my own  
but when I feel that I can't go on  
these precious words keep me hangin on  
  
They sat down center and watched the silent film. Val teared up at the part where they were eight and he proposed and kissed her cheek. It was all so brilliant and fresh in her memory, though she never thought of it. He kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand as if to promise the best was to come. They watched the rest and when it finished Val was out of tissues. Hank and Catie as if on cue walked out of the side entrance and walked towards the couple, Catie holding a set of red, pink, purple, yellow, and white roses and Hank holding a box on a heart shaped pillow.  
  
I remember mamma said  
can't hurry love  
no ya'll just have to wait  
she said love don't come easy  
it's a game of give and take  
  
Val started to shake her head in disbelief and her tears were running all over her face and mouth that was now opened in a widened smile. Tyler was now in the row and kneeling and holding the little black box.   
  
I can't hurry love   
no ya'll just have to wait  
she said trust good time  
no matter how long it takes  
gotta wait  
no love love don't come easy  
but I keep on waiting anticipating  
for that soft voice to talk to me at night  
and some tender arms   
me tight  
but I keep on waiting  
can't hurry love  
no love don't come easy  
can't hurry love   
no ya'll just have to wait  
she said love don't come easy   
it's a game of give and take  
"Valerie Maddison Linear, I've never met someone so enchanting and warm-hearted as you. And I don't think I ever will. So, it would be the stupidest thing I would have ever done to pass you up. Now, after years of being next to you and holding your hand, I'm asking you if I can hold your hand for the rest of our lives. Val will you marry me?"  
Val couldn't see straight and it was all she could do to nod her head and kiss him lightly. She watched as the diamond slid perfectly onto her long slim fingers. Catie was crying and trying to keep herself upright, she was getting a little help from Jamie. Tyler was smiling wider than any other moment in his life, and watching as Val tried to wipe her mascra away from her face. Jasmine and Hank were nodding and holding eachother as if to say I remember this.  
Catie's phone rang and interupted all the crying and laughing. It was one a.m and Catie had no idea who it could possibly be.   
"Hello?"  
"Catie?"  
"Cordie?"  
"What's wrong you sound like you're panicing?"  
"Where's Jamie?"  
"Right here. Hold on."  
"Jamie,Cordie's on the line and she's panicing agian."  
"Yeah it's probably just Cordelia telling me what time to expect Oph waking me up to take pictures of me while I look bad."  
"No problem there. She can just come whenever she wants then," Catie teased. He nodded at her and then stuck the phone to his ear.  
"Yeah Cordie."  
"Jamie, our house caught on fire and we don't know if Mom, the baby, and Cordie are okay!"  
************************************************************************************************  
Sorry it's long. Would you please review and tell me what you think and if you like it. I   
really enjoy reading all the reviews I got from my other chapters, so please give me your   
two-pence. Thanks!   
my email address is   
painter_416@hotmail.com   
if you wanna give me any suggestions or anything.   
The songs used in this installment are in order as featured:  
Coldplay-Yellow  
Dido-Here With Me (roswell theme song)  
Leigh Nash- Need to be Next to You  
Dixie Chicks- Can't hurry Love (Runaway Bride Soundtrack) 


End file.
